


Death

by TheVagabondGod



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, idea stolen from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondGod/pseuds/TheVagabondGod
Summary: Inspired by that one post on tumblr"No but imagine all the stories Death could tellImagine someone meeting Death at last and just being quiet and asking 'Before I go, can I ask you a question?'And Death is all annoyed before he's infinity and darkness and full of sorrows and he's expecting the regular, 'What comes after,' but the question stuns him.'What do you remember?'"If you have a link to the original post, that'd be appreciated.(And obviously I did not create this idea, I just made a lil story for the idea)





	

His crew didn't see it when he died.  
He could see them all, they felt like blurry ghosts around him.  
The loudness of guns and explosions prevented anyone from hearing his last breath.  
Jeremy at least hoped they knew he hadn't meant to do this.  
A cloaked figure blots out the sun, descends. Until a firm grip is pulling him to his feet, his eyes drink in the sight of a long bony black arm, it looks scorched.  
This is the most quiet Jeremy has ever been, he's sure of it.  
He's aware that his actual body remains on the ground behind him.  
This must be death, his eyes are greedy, drinking in the appearance of the figure before him.  
Death is not like a man.  
The closest Jeremy can come to describing him, his this: Death is tall, like a black willowy cloth thrown over a person, several layers of cloth perhaps, the edges transparent, skinless scorched black arms emerging from the folds, a wide mouth, almost like a grin, all teeth, and small silent eyes peering out.  
Jeremy can't speak for a moment, Death offers it's hand, and Jeremy almost takes it.a  
But first.  
'Before I go, can I ask you a question?'  
He wished he could feel, he knew he would be feeling sweat on his forehead, the comforting weight of his hat, the firmness of his feet on the ground.  
Death inclines it's head, but it doesn't look pleased, not that it's strange face seems to show much at all.  
'What do you remember?' asks Jeremy, tilting his head back, hat falling from his head, rather than land on the ground, it fades into nothingness.  
Death regards Jeremy, opens it's large mouth as if to bite, and speaks.  
'I remember everything,' it croaks, as if it has not spoken for a very long time, and it probably hasn't, 'Once, there was nothing but me, and then He spoke, and He was here.'  
'God?' questions Jeremy, eyes wide.  
Death tilts it's head to the side, 'Perhaps.'  
'It has to be God, right?' Jeremy bounces on the spot, but Death ignores him.  
'For a long time, all there was, was darkness, and me, aware of Him, and Him, aware of me.'  
Nothing moves around them, and Jeremy assumes they aren't really there anymore.  
And as much as he fears for his crew, he knows he can do nothing now.  
'He grew bored after a long time of waiting,' Death intones, his voice slowly becomes less of a croak, becomes more of a quiet rasp, Jeremy has to remain quiet to hear each word, 'His breath disturbed the dark, and dust swirled, bringing light with it, He and I watched as stars were formed.'  
'We were in awe of what He had created, and next He created Heavenly beings, and I watched with envy, clutching the darkness close, He gave them each a purpose,' continues Death, the darkness of what Jeremy is now calling his cloak, seems to swirl, almost pictures forming in the deep blackness.  
'Next He looked on one of the rocks that had formed, and decided that this was where He would put His most important creation, He created life in one breath, the first man looked up from his Garden, and asked Him, “What is my purpose?” and He replied, “Figure it out.” and I assumed there was none.'  
'Assumed?' Jeremy can't help but interrupt, eyes wide open in awe, 'so there is one?'  
Death continues to ignore Jeremy in favour of speaking, 'It wasn't long before the man grew bored, so He took a rib, and created a fitting companion for the man, and a snake watched from the forbidden tree, and it tempted the first woman, the man, and his woman, left the gardens in shame.'  
Death's cloak rippled, and it seemed as if Death were going to take flight right then, but it didn't.  
'For years, humanity grew across the place they called home, Earth, and He asked me to do something for Him, it was my job to carry humans at their end, to somewhere they could finally rest.'  
'His Angels adored humanity, for they loved Him, and He loved His creations, but one could not bear it, and spoke up, he was cast down, to be alone.'  
'The angel found loneliness unbearable, and preyed on a family, a family with merely two children, brothers, who thought they offered a great deal to Him, and he made the younger a deal, that was never carried through, as the older caught wind, and took the jaw of an animal to his brother, killing him instantly.'  
Death almost sounded sad, but Jeremy figured he must be imagining it, no emotion had leaked into Death's voice up until now.  
'The angel gazed up at the older brother, and wiped one hand across his brow, promising that the brother would always walk this Earth, and that all who saw him, would know his shame.'  
'And so another bore the burden of loneliness.'  
'From that day, I watched as He turned away from the creations He had loved so much, infinitely sad, but unwilling to touch His creations, in fear of breaking them, like He felt He had broken the angel by casting it out.'  
'Humanity learned violence, I watched as civilizations rose, and fell with the actions of humanity, as people died and illness swept across lands, wiping out thousands, then millions, I watched each Leader swear that they were like no other, but I took each of them when their time was up, and it was the same every time, simply promises that none of Humanity will ever keep.'


End file.
